


Day 6 – Stars

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, at least three years pre, cuz I ain't tagging that anymore, cuz they meet after Reiji finds out about Academia, like a pre-relationship I guess, so he's what, thirteen?, what's another word for supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Wish upon a shooting star and something just might happen.





	Day 6 – Stars

Anger curled in the pit of his stomach, burning hot like a smoldering flame despite his attempts to stamp it down. Reiji gritted his teeth as he continued his way home. His footsteps, matching his mood, marched along with a little more force than necessary.

Unfortunately, that hot anger did nothing to burn away the shame sitting heavy inside him as well.

The young teen bit his tongue, hoping for the pain to distract him from his thoughts. Nonetheless, the memories still welled up, churning around and around in his mind on repeat.

The bright light when he went through the transporter.

The strange island with its unfamiliar buildings, laid out like a fortress.

The young girl held captive by soldiers and her cries of plans to destroy worlds.

His father, who had abandoned them, abandoned his _family_ , looking cold and detached as he dismissed his own _son_.

Reiji’s breath hitched, fingers digging into the raw burn left over on his wrist where the miniature transporter had self-destructed. Anger was okay. _Shame_ was okay. But he would _not_ let that third emotion come into play.

Eyes burning as if to spite him, he tipped back his head to hold in the tears. A flash caught his attention and he blinked, effectively distracted for a moment.

Another star shot across the sky, followed by a third and a fourth. Reiji’s lips curled into a bitter smile. Even when it felt like his world was at its breaking point, the universe itself was still going at its own pace.

_Did you know, Reiji? If you wish on a shooting star, it will come true._

A child’s tale, something his mother had told him years ago. A fifth flew overhead and the words came unbidden. “I wish…”

_I wish Mother didn’t hurt so much._

_I wish father never left us._

_I wish we can be happy again._

_I wish…_

“…to put an end to Father’s ambitions.”

Reiji sighed and looked away, starting on his path home once more. What was he doing? Even if he made a wish, astronomical dust burning in Earth’s atmosphere certainly wasn’t going to grant it.

Unbeknownst to him, instead of disappearing, that fifth star _curved_ in its path. The shining light got bigger and bigger, as if it was getting ever closer.

Noticing how the area seemed to be getting brighter, Reiji turned to look just in time as a mass of light slammed into the ground before him.

The young teen cried out and threw up his arms to shield his eyes, white burning across his vision. What was happening? Was someone attacking him?

A hand grasped his and tugged gently. Heart pounding, Reiji jumped, pulling back futilely. Whoever it was, they weren’t letting go. The boy blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. Who was it? A kidnapper?

As the other person gradually sharpened from a blurry blob, Reiji felt his eyes widen in stunned awe. White hair glowed softly like starlight, green streaking through like burning copper. Bright yellow eyes that shone like twin suns blinked at him in acknowledgement.

“Hello.” The ethereal being smiled, lips curved with a sort of detached amusement. A shiver ran up Reiji’s spine at the other’s voice. Decidedly male, decisively luring, definitely _tempting_.

Who are you? What do you want? Reiji’s throat worked, trying to push out his questions, but the words died on his tongue when the man tilted his head slightly. Silvery strands shifted at the movement and his eyes followed with fascination.

“Reiji.” He jolted as a hand cupped his cheek. Something squirmed uncomfortably in him as the man’s lips curled around his name, tasting the way it rolled off his tongue. The gentle curve of his smile took on an impish nature.

“Let us grant your wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr at [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/175906197251/day-6-stars).
> 
> You can find my stuff for days 4 and 5 there too lol


End file.
